guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Isis In De Nile
Blanking does not delete pages, that has to be done by an admin. Submit a request by adding to the top. Cheers :) — Skuld 15:50, 29 November 2006 (CST) Links When making a link to a guild wiki page just put the name of the page inside brackents( ) For example:User:Isis In De Nile will show:User:Isis In De Nile. Ive just noticed you've used the whole html adress in a couple locations. It just makes the page look better without long adresses all over it.--Sefre 22px| 14:14, 20 January 2007 (CST) Build:R/Mo Boy Scout Would you mind if I changed the runes on that build a bit? ~400 health on a ranger generally doesn't cut it, and it does perfectly fine with all minor runes. You could also do a 10/10/11 split (et/marks/wilderness) to get the breakpoint for troll unguent, still using all minors. -Auron 13:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) :What do you have in mind? Well, it hits 450 health. I really don't have problems with it. The threshold allows an extra second and an extra regen point for troll and wilderness stride, which are both defensive mechanisms. The high marksmanship allows an extra energy point from prepared shot as well as overall damage. But if you have something specific, lemme know! I'll look at it then get back to youIsis In De Nile 16:17, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::I mostly favor health over small breakpoints. A superior rune for marksmanship is right out; totally unnecessary. If you just ran one major, I wouldn't object at all; but having ~105 less HP for small breakpoints seems a foolish trade. -Auron 16:57, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::Well, for AB and PvE it really isn't. :) But for GvG it is, I will agree. I'll fiddle around and change the attributes now since it has the GvG tags. Isis In De Nile 18:44, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::It's your build. If you'd prefer, you can remove the GvG tag; I just thought I'd throw it on there having seen numerous guilds using it. -Auron 18:43, 28 February 2007 (CST) :::::Well, if you saw other people use it, it's other peoples builds too! I changed the page. Do you like it now? Isis In De Nile 18:44, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Yeh, definitely a better build. Good work. -Auron 00:33, 2 March 2007 (CST) The Artillery Dude, the minor rune wasn't that bad, tried it myself with the minor, worked well too :) Have changed back to minor now --InfestedHydralisk 06:27, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Removed my unfavor, but you still have a long way to go on that build. Isis In De Nile 12:03, 10 March 2007 (CST) Build talk:A/W Moebius Impaler Why did you vote twice? --SBR 00:35, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't recall voting twice. I must of forgot I voted favored for it before. Well, that's easily enough fixed. Two favored votes, under the same name, just remove a vote.Isis In De Nile 00:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::I struck one. --SBR 00:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:27, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC)